Historia de un caballero
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la curación de Casca el equipo de Guts tiene una conversación con un aliado suyo sobre su pasado.


**Desafío:** shadowwriter329 (The-Immortal-Mage-A-Harry-Potter-Crossover-challenge)

 **Introducción:** Debido al horrocrux en su cicatriz, el sacrificio de su madre, poseer las tres Reliquias de la Muerte y convertirse en Maestro de la Muerte, Harry ha dejado de envejecer tras cumplir treinta años. Tras ver a su familia morir se esconde del resto del mundo y, para mantenerse cuerdo, durante los siguientes dos milenios estudia magia que nadie ha visto antes. Durante un experimento algo va mal y Harry desaparece del mundo.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Esto es un crossover de algún tipo ( _One Piece, Justice League, Percy Jackson_ , etc).

\- Harry _es incapaz de morir_ por edad, enfermedad o heridas. Ha tratado de suicidarse para unirse a su familia, pero también es capaz de recuperarse y regenerarse. Él es incapaz de parar esto.

\- Harry ahora lleva una armadura especial que absorbe su magia para ayudarle a mantener el flujo de la misma. Puede hacer magia sin varita.

\- Sea cual sea el mundo al que va su presencia cambia el destino del mundo en comparación a como seria en el libro/manga/serie.

\- Harry ayuda al mundo y a los héroes en el mismo.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry ha perdido fe en el amor tras la muerte de su esposa y puede lentamente aprender a amar de nuevo. El emparejamiento es tu decisión.

\- Tiene magia que prácticamente puede cambiar la realidad.

\- Permanece en ese mundo porque no tiene razón para volver al suyo.

\- Harry tiene su pelo más largo pero todavía esta enmarañado.

\- Usa magia para cubrir su cicatriz maldita y cualquier otra cicatriz.

\- Sus ojos todavía son verdes pero sus pupilas son verticales.

\- La valoración es decisión tuya.

* * *

Cuando Casca despertó Guts no estaba seguro de que hacer.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde el Eclipse, cuando alguien que ambos creían que era su amigo había traicionado a toda su familia, ya que la Banda del Halcón francamente eran una familia a pesar de no compartir sangre, a cambio de convertirse en líder de los monstruos que cazaban a ambos desde entonces por haber escapado de su Destino como Sacrificios.

En perspectiva, su primera reacción no había sido la mejor. Abandonarla en el primer lugar que había encontrado donde los demonios no podían entrar antes de pasarse dos años cazando a los monstruos que habían devorado a sus compañeros sin molestarse en mirar atrás no era algo que le hacia sentirse orgulloso, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que de no ser por la pequeña peste con la que se había cruzado, el elfo llamado Puck, probablemente seguiría haciéndolo.

Gracias al elfo había empezado a sanar no solo su cuerpo sino su capacidad de ponerse en los pies de otra persona y compartir su dolor. Además, gracias a Puck y a quién les había rescatado a Casca y él durante el Eclipse, el Caballero Cráneo, Guts había empezado a sentir esperanzas de que la condición de Casca pudiese ser curada.

Esta esperanza había llevado a los tres y a varios compañeros que habían recogido por el camino a atravesar el continente hasta llegar a la costa y, una vez allí, zarpar rumbo a la supuestamente mítica isla de Skellig para pedir audiencia a su gobernante, Hanafubuku, de forma que este pudiese curar la mente de Casca.

A pesar de la pelea que habían iniciado al entrar en la isla con un grupo de brujas que la estaban defendiendo, eventualmente lograron explicarse y entrar en el palacio, donde una de las brujas se revelo como la Reina de los Elfos disfrazada y confirmo que era capaz de curar a Casca pero que Guts no podía involucrarse.

Guts se había enfadado al escucharla pero pensando en ello había razonado que tenia algo de razón. Casca, que tenia la mente de un niño pequeño por el momento, tenia miedo del hombre en el que se había convertido, por lo que su presencia podría hacer la situación peor mientras que Schierke, que era una aprendiz de bruja pero probablemente tenia una mejor idea de como lidiar con esta situación, y Farnese, a quién Schierke estaba enseñando magia y que tenia mejores habilidades sociales que él, eran más capaces de ayudarla.

Además, poco después varios servidores de Griffith atacaron la isla y su ayuda junto a la de sus compañeros fue esencial para derrocarlos, incluso si no pudieron salvar a todo el mundo. Entrar en la mente de Casca en lugar de quedarse fuera podría significar la muerte de miles de los súbditos de este reino y ningún miembro de su grupo estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, incluso si estos no eran humanos.

Finalmente, una vez que el Apóstol que dirigía la invasión yacía destripado en las playas de la isla, la puerta tras la que se encontraban las cuatro mujeres se abrió y Casca salio caminando con dificultad y apoyándose en Schierke y Farnese mientras Hanafubuku las seguía sonriendo.

Guts se había quedado paralizado al verla. Sabia que debían de haberla curado, no tenia dudas de ello, pero si lo hacia de que Casca todavía quisiese estar con él tras todo lo que había pasado últimamente. No solo eso, sino que le rompía el corazón saber que hasta cierto punto le tenia miedo, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar.

Entonces levanto la cabeza para verle y él no pudo mirarla a los ojos, completamente avergonzado. Un par de brazos le rodearon y Guts, tras varios segundos de incomprensión mientras intentaba entender que pasaba, finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

Diez minutos después, mientras todos los que sabían que pasaba sonreían y los que no miraban la situación confundidos, alguien decidió interrumpir.

 _"Se que no es el mejor momento, pero tenemos que hablar"_ dijo una voz que Guts, y muchos otros, reconocieron al instante, haciéndoles girarse para ver a un caballero enfundado completamente en una armadura cuyo yelmo parecía vagamente un cráneo humano.

Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que ese hombre era una amenaza, pero los compañeros de Guts habían sido salvados demasiadas veces por el mismo como para no tener un poco de confianza en él.

 _"Cráneo"_ dijo Guts molesto _"¿que haces aquí?"_

 _"Visitar a unos viejos amigos, Guts"_ admitió _"Además, hacia varios años que no veía a mi esposa"_

 _"¿Tu esposa?_ "pregunto confundido Isidro, un niño al que Guts había salvado de varios soldados que le estaban asaltando, antes de que todos mirasen a Hanafubuku _"¿En serio?"_

 _"Casi quinientos años de matrimonio, aunque admito que estaría más contenta si se mantuviese en casa conmigo en lugar de continuar su misión autoasignada de enfrentarse a la Mano de Dios y los Apóstoles"_ replico la Reina Elfa con una sonrisa.

 _"Un momento, si lleváis casados cinco siglos...¿cuantos años tienes realmente?"_ pregunto un hombre que Guts no conocía, ya que todo el tiempo que habían estado en el barco no se había sacado su yelmo pero cuya presencia aceptaba porque estaba enseñando a Isidro como luchar, y no pudo evitar darle la razón, ya que esa era una pregunta que se había hecho muchas veces desde el Eclipse.

 _"...Más del doble de eso"_ admitió el Caballero a regañadientes _"Pero eso es parte de otra historia"_

 _"¿Como esa extraña luz que cubrió el océano hace varios meses?"_ cuestiono Serpico, guardaespaldas de Farnese y su hermanastro incluso si ella no lo sabia aún.

 _"De eso precisamente tengo que hablaros dado que, desgraciadamente, fue culpa mía"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso. Sabiendo lo rápido que podían malinterpretarle, el Caballero Cráneo se explico _"Femto estaba luchando contra Ganishka, cuyos experimentos con otros Apóstoles lo habían transformado en una abominación mucho más poderosa, y decidí aprovechar la situación para matarlo. Mi espada, forjada a partir de los Behelits que he acumulado a lo largo de siglos, debería ser lo bastante poderosa como para matarlo pero el bastardo esquivo mi estocada en el último momento y mate a Ganishka en su lugar. Por razones que desconozco hacerlo fusiono el plano físico y el astral, convirtiendo a los espíritus en seres de carne y hueso y transformando a las criaturas de los mitos en seres reales"_

 _"...Vale, puedo aceptar eso"_ admitió Guts _"Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarnos más activamente a derrotarlo junto al resto de la Mano de Dios y sus Apóstoles o todavía estas encadenado por el Destino de una forma que no nos beneficia?"_

 _"Aún estoy encadenado, pero la eliminación de al menos tres de los miembros de la Mano me podría dar más libertad para actuar. Sin embargo, solo pido una condición"_

 _"¿Cual?"_

 _"Deja a Femto para el final y permíteme matar a Slan. Del resto puedes encargarte como desees"_

Aunque admitía que era buena idea, ya que simplemente matar a Femto todavía dejaría al mundo a cargo de los otros cuatro y estaba dispuesto a concederle ese favor, Guts sabia que tenia que haber algo muy personal involucrado. Al igual que en el caso de él y Griffith, más conocido como Femto.

 _"Ella te traiciono, ¿verdad?"_ cuestiono.

El hombre bajo la armadura exhalo lo que parecía un suspiro y pregunto _"¿No os vais a ir antes de que os lo cuente?"_

 _"Tal vez sea el momento de que alguien más lo sepa"_ dijo su esposa de forma comprensiva.

 _"Muy bien"_ replico Cráneo antes de, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, llevarse las manos a la cabeza y sacar su casco.

El hombre que les devolvió la mirada aparentaba tener unos treinta, puede que cuarenta años. Su largo pelo negro caía hasta sus hombros y era el más desaliñado que habían visto nunca, un estilo que se replicaba en su barba. Sin embargo, lo que los dejo más impresionados eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas que radiaban con poder, haciéndoles pensar inmediatamente que quizás tenia ascendencia no-humana, y les enviaban una mirada que les recordó a la de Guts, simplemente mucho más dolorida, cansada y sin esperanza de cualquier tipo.

 _"Todo comenzó en una tierra muy lejos de aquí. Allí los hechiceros formaban lineas de sangre a pesar de mantenerse ocultos de las personas comunes por miedo a ser descubiertos, mezclándose de vez en cuando con las mismas, aunque ciertas familias veían esas uniones como contaminadas, creyéndose superiores a los comunes simplemente por sus poderes"_

 _"Uno de esos hechiceros reunió un grupo de secuaces con ideas afines y empezó a matar a quienes no compartían su opinión, algo que solo termino cuando intento atacarme cuando era un niño. Por una razón desconocida, posiblemente por que el "Destino" decidió que no debía morir, mis padres murieron pero yo sobreviví mientras el hechicero, cuyo cuerpo había sufrido graves daños durante su pelea contra mis progenitores, decidió esconderse"_

 _"Al cumplir once años fui a una institución que el reino tenia para instruir magia y me pase los siguientes años confrontando esbirros y planes del asesino de mis padres hasta que, finalmente, pude matarlo, tras lo cual me asenté y forme una familia. Pensé que todo se había acabado, pero debido a una serie de cosas que había hecho, incluyendo reunir tres objetos mágicos extremadamente potentes que termine destruyendo, me volví inmortal, dejando de envejecer a partir de mis treinta a pesar de no desearlo"_

 _"¿No deseabas ser inmortal?"_ cuestiono Farnese interesada _"¿Por que no?"_

 _"¿Por donde comenzar? ¿Por ver como mi esposa, hijos, nietos y bisnietos crecían y envejecían hasta morir ante mis ojos sin que pudiese acompañarles? ¿Por ver como todo lo que conocía cambiaba y desaparecía para no volver jamas?"_ replico, haciendo sentir avergonzada a la mujer _"Muchos desean vivir para siempre pero no paran a pensar en los inconvenientes"_

 _"De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que nos casamos"_ explico Hanafubuku _"Yo también sufría lo mismo y estar junto a otro que puede comprenderlo era apreciado"_

 _"Tras varios siglos la soledad se hizo insoportable, así que para distraerme empece a experimentar con magia desconocida para otros hechiceros de mis tierras hasta que un día paso algo durante una prueba y termine en Midland, donde forje mi primera armadura para permitirme contener mis poderes"_

 _"¿Y eso?"_ cuestiono Schierke antes de cruzar miradas con Guts, que ya estaba empezando a sospechar donde estaba ahora esa armadura.

 _"Debido a mi larga vida y experiencia con mis poderes mis propios pensamientos y emociones pueden manipular la realidad a mi alrededor incluso si no lo deseo, así que necesitaba algo que absorbiese mi magia sobrante para poder estar alrededor de otras personas sin problemas. En este caso, por hacerme daño continuamente forzaba mis poderes a concentrarse en reconstruir mi cuerpo"_ respondió Cráneo, básicamente confirmando que la Armadura del Berserker que Guts llevaba puesta y que Flora, la maestra de Schierke, había estado guardando bajo llave durante siglos era de la que estaba hablando _"Volviendo de nuevo al tema de conversación, en aquel entonces Midland como la conocéis no existía, ya que el continente estaba dividido entre ciudades-estado y tribus de bárbaros que luchaban continuamente entre si. Yo odiaba la situación, pero sabia que no había una solución pacifica posible por lo que derroque al líder de una de las tribus y procedí a unificar el continente bajo mi mando..."_

 _"Unificar el continente ...¿¡nos estas diciendo que eres Gaiseric, el fundador del Reino de Midland y el primer emperador de este mundo!?"_ preguntaron Serpico y Farnese al mismo tiempo mientras los demás se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Incluso Guts, que apenas sabia sobre historia antigua, y Casca, que solo recordaba vagas menciones de Griffin respecto a ese hombre, solo podían mirar a la leyenda viviente y sentirse halagados de poder estar en mi presencia.

 _"Si, aunque no fui exactamente como la Santa Sede me describe en sus libros. De hecho, pocos mencionan a la hija que tuve con la esposa que tome como parte de mi negociación con una de las ciudades-estado, la hermana del hombre cuyo linaje se convertiría en la familia real de Midland y que, mientras yo estaba asegurando la estabilidad de varias regiones recientemente conquistadas, fue torturada y violada a ordenes de su hermano y madre simplemente porque había heredado mi poder"_

 _"Uno de mis pocos sirvientes aún fieles sacrificó su vida para decirme lo que estaba pasando, por lo que mis generales más confiables y yo asaltamos la capital del reino que había fundado intentando llegar a la Torre del Renacimiento para liberarla, pero para cuando llegamos mi esposa y hijo traidores habían escapado y mi hija tenia el Behelit Carmesí en sus manos, aunque en ese momento no sabia qué era el objeto en cuestión"_

 _"Ella sabia que veníamos a rescatarla, pero tenia el corazón tan roto y estaba tan desesperada que cuando empezó el Eclipse y los predecesores de los actuales miembros de la Mano de Dios aparecieron con su oferta no dudo en Sacrificar a todos los que todavía vivían en la ciudad a cambio del poder suficiente para no sufrir otra vez"_

 _"Pero tú no podías morir, por lo que no valías de Sacrificio"_ dijo Casca, entendiendo en que dirección se dirigían sus palabras.

 _"Ni edad, ni heridas ni enfermedades pueden matarme. Ni siquiera mis propias manos pueden hacerlo, así que en lugar de ser Sacrificado me convertí en el único superviviente. Mirando como todos mis esfuerzos no habían servido para nada y rodeado de las ruinas y cadáveres que serian cubiertos por la Torre del Renacimiento cuando mi inmerecido heredero intento encubrir sus crímenes, jure luchar contra la Mano de Dios y sus Apóstoles hasta que fuesen destruidos para siempre. La Armadura del Berserker no me servia para lograr ese objetivo, ya que iba a necesitar todo mi poder para tener una oportunidad en su contra, así que se la entregue a Flora, que en aquel entonces era una de mis aprendices, y forje otra que me permitiese canalizar mis poderes eficientemente"_ tras terminar con su explicación dirigió su mirada hacia Guts, que trago saliva con nerviosismo _"Ahora, la razón por la que te pido que me permitas matar a Slan, mi propia hija, es porque no puedo perdonarme haberla fallado y al destruir el monstruo en el que se ha convertido quizás pueda pasar pagina, dejando atrás una parte de mi pasado que nunca desee tener al igual que tú y Casca deseáis matar a Griffith para poder empezar otra vez sin ser amenazados por su presencia. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a cazarlos debéis saber algo"_

 _"Hay algo más que la Mano de Dios, ¿verdad?"_ cuestiono Casca aterrada, ganando la atención de todos sus compañeros _"Después de todo, si cada uno de los cinco miembros de la misma es un "Dedo", ¿donde esta el resto del cuerpo?"_

Todos los demás humanos, excepto por Cráneo, se quedaron quietos por un segundo antes de horrorizarse al darse cuenta de que eso tenia mucho sentido, lo que solo empeoro cuando Cráneo volvió a hablar.

 _"Tienes razón. En la capa más profunda del mundo astral se encuentra el fundador de la Mano de Dios, la cosa que la Santa Sede adora como el creador del mundo cuando es solo un parásito nacido del mayor deseo de la humanidad, alguien a quién culpar de su sufrimiento en lugar de aceptar sus propios errores"_ explico Cráneo con seriedad _"Debido a su naturaleza no es posible matarlo, pero si lo es emplear la muerte de la Mano de Dios, algo posible dado que unir el mundo astral con el físico les dio cuerpos que pueden ser asesinados, como parte de un ritual que si se realiza correctamente le impediría influir demasiado en las vidas de los mortales. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo en solitario, así que, ¿estáis dispuestos a ayudarme de forma que nadie más tenga que sufrir de la misma manera que vosotros?"_

Todos los involucrados se dieron cuenta de que si aceptaban no habría vuelta atrás y muchos dudaban que fuese posible conseguir ese objetivo, pero la respuesta estaba muy clara.

Ellos aceptaron.


End file.
